Telephone
by shinjizero
Summary: Just a short oneshot...


_Just a oneshot... Hope you enjoy =D..._

_**At the Nura Mansion...**_

The moon shone brightly in the night sky above the entire estate. The lights in the mansion were dim as it was already well past ten and most had already gone to bed or were in a room holding a party.

The well known third head of the Nura Clan, Nura Rikuo, and currently in his night form sat at one corner of the empty room that held the telephone.

He had grown a great deal since middle school and his day form managed to catch up with his night form, growing his hair out even.

The twenty-five year old was staring intently at the telephone across him, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He didn't notice someone enter the room he was currently in.

"Oi, Rikuo, you've been staring at the phone for _**over an hour**_ now. Are you alright?" an amused and worried Zen asked his sworn brother as he sat beside Rikuo.

Rikuo shot a glare at him.

"This is none of your business… _**get out**_…" Rikuo muttered in a deadly tone.

Zen blinked his eyes and then let out a hearty laugh. Rikuo's raised a brow at his sudden out burst.

"Rikuo, Rikuo… it's rare to see you become this worried… _**its so like you**_!" Zen was able to say between fits of laughter, giving emphasis on his last words.

A vein popped out of Rikuo's forehead.

"**Of course I'm worried! You would too if you were in my position!**" Rikuo exclaimed as he pointed at his companion. His glare intensified.

Zen simply brushed it off and folded his arms in front of himself. A smirk took its place on his face. Rikuo was already shaking, trying to stop himself from losing control any further.

"Maybe… or maybe not… who knows?" he said in a teasing voice that almost made Rikuo to unsheathe his spirit blade.

"Would you just get out already?" Rikuo tried to say calmly. Zen just looked away and continued laughing.

Rikuo covered his eyes with one hand as he let out a groan.

"Ow!" Rikuo suddenly exclaimed as he was hit on the head by his grandfather who had entered the room without being noticed.

Rikuo raised his head to look at the old man before him. "What was that for!" he hissed in pain as he rubbed the area where the he got hit.

"Rikuo-sama! Are you alright!" Tsurara yelled as she entered the door and suddenly sat beside him and created a circular block of ice to place it on the area.

"Supreme Commander… that was a bit harsh…" Kurotabou said as he came in the room followed by Kubinashi, Kejoro, Aotabo, Mezomaru, Gozomaru and Gyuuki who was holding a small child in his arms.

Zen stopped laughing and blinked his eyes as the room became crowded with them. Rikuo felt his brow twitch in annoyance.

"What are you all doing in here?" Rikuo asked.

"Calm down boy. It's only been one day!" Nurarihyon exclaimed as he gave out an amused chuckle.

"True Rikuo-sama. Only a day has passed. It's nothing you should be so worked out about. I'm sure nothing wrong has happened." Kubinashi added trying to calm the third head down.

"We just came to check up on you…" Kejoro simply said.

"Yup! We came to check up on you Dad!" the childish innocent voice came from the child being held by Gyuuki.

Rikuo instantly looked at the five year old who had the same hair color as his day form and had the eyes of his night form. The kid looked so much like him when he was younger.

Rikuo walked towards Gyuuki.

"_Rihaaaan_, its very well past ten, you should be in bed by now. Why don't I bring you to your room…" Rikuo said in a scolding voice as he took his son in his own arms from Gyuuki.

"Eh? No fair!" Rihan exclaimed as he pouted.

Rikuo couldn't help but chuckle at his son.

"Now, now Rihan… little kids need their sleep…" Rikuo started trying to reason with him only to be interrupted.

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a big kid! Uncle Gyuuki said so!" Rihan exclaimed and let out a big yawn.

Everyone looked at Gyuuki who simply coughed.

"Sorry kiddo, you are still pretty small, and I know your feeling sleepy right now…" Rikuo said as Rihan let out a big yawn.

"No… I'm not even tired…" he said, but his tone proved him otherwise.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Nope. You are tired. Lets get you to bed now… or your mom is going to scold me. and you wouldn't like me to get scolded, now would you?" Rikuo said in a gentle fatherly tone as he tilted his son's head forward.

Rihan slowly shook his head. "But I wanna talk to mom too… I miss her…" Rihan tried to protest as he let out another big yawn and leaned his head on his father's shoulder.

Everyone smiled at the little boy.

Rikuo stroke his son's head gently.

"Shh… its alright… I miss her too…I'll tell mom that you miss her… and I'll tell her to call early tomorrow before Kubinashi brings you to school. So you better get to sleep so you can wake up early tomorrow, alright?" Rikuo said in a convincing tone.

"You… promise?" Rihan's voice softened as he gave another yawn and his eyes closed.

"Yes. I promise…" Rikuo assured as he closed his own eyes and gently swayed, rocking his son to sleep.

Soon, there was no other reply except the soft breathing of the kid in his arms. He looked at the rest of the youkai's who were watching them with gentle eyes, Gyuuki as well.

"I'll just go put Rihan in his bed, call me when she's on the phone." Rikuo instructed as he turned away and left the room.

"That little kid is just as stubborn as that grandson of mine." Nurarihyon said as he laughed out loud.

"Yup! Really stubborn~" Mezomaru chimed in and Gozomaru nodded in agreement.

"His also just as adorable as Rikuo-sama was when he was younger." Kejoro added as flashes of images of the little Rikuo flashed in her mind.

"Right. And also very lovable." Tsurara added enthusiastically.

They all started to speak of how the two were very much alike.

Meanwhile, Rikuo pulled the covers up to the chin of his son. His eyes held a proud look but his smile was very serene and gentle.

He gently stroked his child's head and pecked him on the forehead.

_'Sleep well Rihan. Sweet dreams… I'll always be here to watch over you... I'm sure your grandfather is doing the same somewhere...'_ he thought as he sat beside the futon and watched his son sleep.

His smile widened as Rihan's mouth broke into a small smile. Rikuo grinned.

"Silly… smiling in his sleep… I'm sure your dreaming something awesome…" Rikuo whispered.

A knock at the door broke him out of his daze. He turned around to see Kubinashi with a small smile on his face.

"Yura-sama is on the phone right now." He whispered as to not awaken the sleeping boy.

Rikuo nodded his head. "Kubinashi, would you mind watching over Rihan for a while?" he asked.

Kubinashi's smile widened. "I'll gladly watch over Rihan-kun, Rikuo-sama." he said as he tilted his head forward.

Rikuo flashed a grateful smile at him and tiptoed out of the room. Once he was out, he immediately dashed to the other room. He entered to see Tsurara happily chatting on the phone and the rest of the members of his clan smiling, except Gyuuki who simply nodded his head at him.

Rikuo walked over to Tsurara. She looked up at him then turned her attention back to the phone.

"Ah, he's already here." Tsurara said cheerily and handed Rikuo the phone.

Rikuo said a swift 'thank you' and took the phone. Everyone then left to give him some privacy

"Hello? Yura?" he spoke softly.

A smile graced.

"Yeah... everyone is fine... Rihan misses you too... his already asleep... you should call early tomorrow before he goes to school..."

He slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey Yura... I know things are a bit hectic there in Kyoto... but come home quickly alright...and... I love you..." he said softly.

His eyes opened an lit up and his smile turned into a grin as Yura's reply filled in his ears.

_'I love you too...'_

**~END~**

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
